


Still Terrifying

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: They agreed to terrify each other. Maybe just not quite this way.





	Still Terrifying

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet of what was to be a sequel to my fic [a Woman Of Edges](http://archiveofourown.org/works/476449). It's complete in and of itself, though.

Steve’s world is foggy and full of stars right now, as though someone hung a haze over his brain. When Thor shifts in the chair besides Steve’s bed, his blond hair has a halo bright as the moon.

“It’s a poison of some kind,” Clint is saying to someone outside. “Stark and Banner are working with JARVIS to isolate the compounds so we can get something together to neutralise it.”

“How is he?” Her voice cuts through the haze, low and throaty.

Steve turns his head towards her, and their gazes meet, clear and sharp.

“Mostly dazed and sleepy.” Clint tilts his head, studying her face. “You?”

“Tired.” she says, talking to Clint although she’s still looking at Steve. “It would be nice if crises could at least schedule themselves during office hours.”

Clint half-laughs and prods her towards the door, waving Thor up from the chair. “Give us a yell if anything changes.”

Thor nods at Maria as he goes out, flashing a quick smile at Steve, and not quite closing the door behind him.

“How do you feel?”

“Blurry,” is what he comes up with. It’s quite a good description. “You?”

She bends over so her lips brush his - not quite brisk, they tremble a little as she pulls back. “Better, now I’ve seen you. But I thought we talked about not going up against dragons solo.”

Steve snorts as his fingers wind into hers. “Wasn’t a dragon this time.”

“I’ll save the lecture for when you’re awake enough to listen.” She tugs back against him when he tries to pull her in. “Steve...”

“Nobody’s going to see.” Nobody who doesn’t already know, anyway.

Maria glances at the door, as though expecting it to fly open and reveal the Avengers crowded in the hallway outside. Then she sighs and tugs her hand from his, unlacing her boots. “You’re bad for my dignity.”

“You have dignity after the incident with Tony's suit?”

She pauses in the act of taking off her jacket. “I thought we were never going to speak of that again.”

Steve grins as she tucks in under his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. Maria grumbles about wrinkles and demanding superheroes, but lifts her mouth for his kiss when he nips her nose.

“You still terrify me,” she whispers when they break for air.

“Ditto,” Steve murmurs against her temple.

 


End file.
